Living It Up Again
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: This is a sequel to "I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just Sensitive." Santana is now dating Rachel, and Santana knows she is in love with Rachel, just like Rachel is into Santana. But it seems that despite the fact the events in Santana's dream didn't happen, few people are against the idea. Rating: M Ship: Pezberry Warnings: Lesbian Sex, Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Santana stop!" Rachel giggled as Santana lightly running her fingernails against her waist.

Santana straddled her girlfriend playfully, looking into her eyes "I can't believe it's been 2 weeks since we started dating." she leaned forward to give Rachel a gentle kiss. "It sucks that school exists.. I could stay here and mack on your lady lips the _**ENTIRE**_ day." Santana frowned with her lip bitten.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist "Come on San, my dads are letting you stay the night for the 3rd night in a row. I think a measly 8 hours of school won't kill you." she said while rolling them over to where she has Santana pinned down "Besides, we have most of the same classes, and we have lunch at the same time. So I think it's possible that we can mack on each others lady lips for a majority of today." Rachel returned Santana's kiss with a smirk on her face.

Santana sat up, looking into Rachel's eyes again "You make a compelling, and logical argument Berry. Question is, are you able to handle the 8 hours of school without connecting your nice plump lips against my sweet, ravishing lips?" she asked with pure confidence backing her tone of voice. She leaned her head towards Rachel's neck and started kissing it gently.

Rachel quietly moaned at Santana's kiss, looking angrily at Santana "S-San we have school soon, cut it out." she demanded, her face was red from what her girlfriend did.

Santana giggled softly, running one hand up Rachel's skirt "Hon, it won't take long.. I just want to satisfy you, then we can get going to school." she softly spoke. _'I am literally fingertips away from touching Rachel's slit.. The second I do touch it, I will be fucking her.. But I don't know if I just want a fuck from Rachel.. In my dream, Rachel and I fucked quite a bit, but I want to make love..'_ Santana quickly moved her hand out of Rachel's skirt. "Let's go to school babe.." Santana lightly pecked Rachel's neck.

The diva smiled a bit at Santana, hugging her girlfriend's head against her chest. "Thank you.." she softly said as she got up to leave the room.

* * *

Santana was in her class, struggling with the dream she had. It felt real to her, but at the same time it was senseless. She couldn't place a finger on why the events happened when it did, and what they meant. _'Okay, I can't just pretend that I didn't dream what I did.. I need to get out of class and talk to Ms. Pillsbury.'_ Santana got up and walked to the door.

"Uh, Ms. Lopez, where are you going?" the teacher asked, hand on hip and a glare was seen.

Santana held her stomach "I really don't feel well, I need to see the school nurse.. Please?"

The teacher nodded then went back to teaching, Santana left the room and quickly bolted down the hallway, taking her lefts and rights before she approached Ms. Pillsbury's office, she walked in nervously. Santana never had a reason to walk into this _'clean freaks'_ office, everything looked brand new, even the obviously used trash can in her office, it looked as if she just bought it from a house-ware store.

"S-Santana Lopez, what a surprise. You don't ever come here, do you?" Emma asked while moving some hair behind her ear. "Well, sit please. Tell me what's bothering you." she politely requested with a smile on her face.

Santana sat down and sighed, she wasn't sure how to explain her dream to the school shrink, she was barely able to explain it to Rachel. "I.. Uhm.. Had a bad dream a couple weeks ago, and it's been bothering me every night since." she explained as she slumped against the chair.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows worryingly "Oh? Well what was this said dream about?" she scooted herself closer to her desk.

"I was a monster.. That raped Rachel, and I was heartless while doing so. But when the rape part of the dream was over, I ended up being Rachel's slave, and she rewarded me with kisses whenever I did a good job." Santana blushed during her explanation.

Emma scooted back with a shocked expression, struggling to come up with a reaction, she decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Kinky?" she nervously said which caused an angered blush on Santana.

"M-Ms. Pillsbury!" barked the Latina.

"I am sorry, I just never really heard much about those kinds of dreams.. Aren't you with Rachel right now?" Emma asked scooting to her desk again. "Maybe the dream was a sign, as an expression that you were always so mean. That could fit the rape portion of the dream, then the part where Rachel basically owns you.. That could be the nature you have with her, that you would be hers as much as you can, always protect her. Does that make sense?" she calmly explained.

Santana slightly looked at Emma with a smile "So.. Basically what you are saying is that the dream is symbolic or something? Like, how I was a monster on the prowl, now I am tamed. Which is how my dream wanted me to be.. Tamed?"

Emma nodded, returning the smile "It's a sign that Rachel is the only thing that can tame you, and you are willing to let her. Think, Yin and Yang, that should help you in this case." she suggested as she looked in her drawer. "Where are my new pamphlets.."

Santana lightly chuckled and stood up "Thanks Ms. Pillsbury, I think I got it from here." the Latina walked out of the room.

"Aha! Here are.. Santana?" Emma looked around the room holding on to her new pamphlets. "..Well I guess I will just read them.."

Rachel was sitting alone at the cafeteria worrying about her girlfriend. "Okay.. Santana has yet to miss lunch with me, what has her missing it now?" she softly asked, confused as to why she had to eat alone.

"Because she probably couldn't handle being committed." Quinn answered from behind Rachel, sitting at the opposite end of the diva. "If I know Santana, she is probably shacking it up with Britt in the bathroom or something."

"If.. You know Quinn, IF you did know San, you would know about how she has been staying with me the past few days, only wanting me.. IF you knew San, you would know her struggle right now." Rachel retorted angrily.

Quinn scoffed softly "Rachel, you don't pick the best people to be with. The last person you were with that was anything special was Finn, and.. I have him now, sucks YOU couldn't be decent while you were with him." she said with a smirk, then she tilted her head slightly, continuing to gaze at Rachel. "Didn't he loose his virginity to your girlfriend by the way?"

Rachel stood up slamming her hands on the table "Shut up Quinn!" the brunette intensely barked at the instigating Quinn Fabray. "Santana isn't perfect but.. She's mine.. So you back off, I may not be Lima Heights Adjacent, but I am a vengeful person. A vengeful person that has giving you chance after chance to be a friend, and now I won't hesitate to retaliate if you keep meddling in MY relationship." threatened Rachel as she picked up her book bag and walked away from the table.

She walked over to the library bumping into Brittany on her way, both girls fell on opposite ends.

"S-Sorry Rachel." Brittany sat up holding her head.

Rachel brushed her shoulders then patted down her lap. "Don't be sorry, it can happen to anyone.. Say do you know where Santana is?" she asked looking over at the nicer blonde.

Brittany shook her head "I haven't seen her since Math class.. But then again I could have been seeing more numbers, math hurts my head." she frowned a bit during her explanation.

Rachel stood up, helping Brittany up in the process _'Brittany would be too innocent to lie, so I know that Santana didn't cheat on me..'_ she smiled at Brittany and patted her back "I am sure you will get the hang of it sooner or later, just have faith. Now I got books to return so I am gonna go, so.. See ya." she awkwardly spoke before leaving the hallway to go into the library.

Rachel placed the books inside of the return bin, but then decided to look through some music books that she hasn't read to come up with new material. With each book she becomes more irritated, not at the fact she can't find any newer books, but about the fact that Santana has yet to talk to Rachel since they got to school.

_'Santana Lopez, U skipped out on our lunch.. Are U even coming back hm with me? -Rachel'_

The diva sighed as she sat at one of the school computers, she figured now would be a good time to check up on Facebook, to her surprise there was 3 unread messages all from Quinn.

_'Hey, Finn kinda got on my case for what I said.'_

_'I figured I should apologize for my words.'_

_'Whenever you wanna talk, text me or something.'_

Rachel raised a brow at Quinn's apology, she wanted to reply but she didn't want to let her guard down so soon, so she logged out of her Facebook and got off the computer. She sighed once more and almost gave up on Santana talking to her today, Rachel walked out of the library, frowning a bit until..

'_**DING!**_' her phone lit up.

_'I'm so sorry babe.. I left school, wasn't feeling well. I promise, me and U will spend time together at ur place. I love you. - Santana'_

Rachel smiled at the text, then walked over by the window that was in the hallway. All she did was smile out the window, enjoying how the rain looks when it hits the glass. "So.. Peaceful.."

* * *

And as Santana promised, they were cuddled up in Rachel's bed, watching a Roseanne marathon on Lifetime. Rachel never understood why Santana loved the show so much, but she didn't complain since any time that Santana was happy, Rachel was happy.

_'Hey, a man's castle is his home.'_

_'You don't have a castle that's why you're staying at MY place.'_

Santana giggled at the scene, having a tighter grip on Rachel. Her attention switched from the TV to her girlfriend "I am still sorry about today.. I should have came to lunch, and if I had known about what Quinn said sooner, I would have popped her in the jaw." she frowned a bit.

Rachel softly kissed Santana's lips "Don't be sorry babe. I am just happy that you're happy now. Okay?" she asked, laying Santana down on the bed.

Santana looked up at Rachel with a blush "Y-Yes.." her mind started racing, she wanted Rachel right then and there but at the same time.. She wanted something a bit more with Rachel.

Rachel started kissing down Santana's neck, slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. Kissing at every hint of skin that she sees, Rachel looks up at Santana with lust-filled eyes, Santana looking down with curious eyes.

"R-Rachel.. We've only been together for a couple weeks.. I understand we've known each other for a couple years.." Santana uttered, biting her lip.

Rachel blushed a lot, she sat up and looked down at the floor. "I.. I am so sorry Santana, I guess.. Quinn messed with my head, I just wanted to show I can be sexy." she admitted shyly.

Santana scooted closer to Rachel, wrapping her arms around the waist of her girlfriend "Berry.. Have you taken a good look at your body? I know I am only speaking from when we had to wear those spandex suits for glee, but from what I saw.. Well San likey a lot." she said as she shifted her arms around Rachel's neck, gently wrapping her legs around the diva's waist. "You are more than sexy.. Why would you let Quinn get to you anyways?"

Rachel slightly looked back at Santana, biting her lower lip. "She insulted our relationship, saying that you and Britt would most likely be having sex in the bathroom at school. Then when I bumped into Brittany I looked at her and I lost some confidence, because she looks beautiful.. Like someone who could easily steal you away from me."

Santana gasped lightly, feeling slightly hurt that Quinn thought so low, and worse, making Rachel act as if she was that low. "Rachel, if I honestly was going to sleep around I wouldn't be dating you for nearly a month, and on top of that spending a week of that month staying with you.. Rachel.. I do love you.. That's completely real, it took a terrible dream, a session with Ms. Pillsbury, and us kissing on that hill to tell me that." Santana confessed as she kissed the back of Rachel's neck.

Rachel slightly smiled, few tears dripped from her eyes "I am so sorry San.. I shouldn't have let Quinn get to me.."

Santana tightened her grip gently placing another kiss against Rachel's neck. "No more tears.. Understand? I am not mad at you for being scared, I am more mad at Quinn for being a preppy bitch." she said with a giggle in her voice.

Silence was surrounding the room, Rachel and Santana were laying beside each other, gazing into each others eyes. It was peaceful, no distractions the entire weekend. Just these two girls, whom are deeply into each other, this is just what they wanted. Santana wanting to take this time to observe Rachel, every crease in her smile, the sparkle in her eyes, that is what Santana loves seeing.

"San.."

"Yes Rach?"

"I want you.. While you are here, I want you.. It doesn't have to be right now, but I would like us to-"

Santana cut off Rachel with a kiss, their tongues lashing against each other, Rachel placing one hand against Santana's chest realizing her pajama shirt was still unbuttoned for the most part. Tracing it down the Latina's body feeling nervous as to what she was doing. Santana unphased by Rachel's touch, she unbuttoned Rachel's pajama top all the way, revealing the fact that Rachel was not wearing a bra. The diva's face lit up more as she broke the kiss, hiding her upper body with her blanket.

"I-I change my mind, t-too scared.." Rachel said while she hid her face in the blanket, she felt ashamed about putting Santana through that.

Santana looked at Rachel with worried eyes, sitting up crossing her legs. "What exactly are you scared of? You can tell me hon.." she softly spoke, running her hand up and down Rachel's leg.

"I am scared.. That you.." Rachel gulped nervously, slowly looking up at Santana. "I-I am scared that you won't be satisfied with me, and that because my lack of experience in the sex department, let alone lesbian sex.. You will end up not being happy with me sexually.." her voice developed a soft whine towards the end of her statement.

Santana bit down on her lip trying her hardest not to giggle. _'Holy shit is she adorable, but honestly she has nothing to worry about.'_ she slowly laid on her side, kissing Rachel once more. "Rachel, you have no reason to be scared, what you lack in sex, you make up for in passion and love.."

Rachel's face lit up more at her girlfriend's words, she tossed the blanket to the side crawling on top of her. "D-Do you mean that?" she asked giving Santana her famous puppy dog eyes.

Santana smirked at Rachel, wrapping her arms gently around Rachel's neck "Yes, I mean that wholeheartedly.. Now let Auntie Snix take care of her darling.." she winked once pulling Rachel down to her.

The next morning, Rachel's alarm was blaring loud enough to wake Santana up, she hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She yawned softly and looked down at her body blushing from it being nude, she looked at Rachel whom was sleeping on her stomach, hugging her pillow gently, her hair out of place from what they did. Santana leaned down kissing Rachel's spine, causing her to moan softly.

"Wake up _mi amor_.." Santana said, keeping one hand on Rachel's thigh, kissing down to her waist.

Rachel slowly turned to look up at Santana, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend smiling down at her. "I.. You.. Just.. Amazing.." she uttered followed by giggling. "Was I... Anything special?" she furrowed her eyebrows, fearing the idea of her not satisfying Santana.

"You were more than special, you had me uttering "God" in a good way. I never have said God in a good way, it's usually when I cuss someone out that I say his name.." Santana explained while smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back running her hand against Santana's thigh "You knew how to take care of me, that's for sure.. Thank you." she lightly kissed Santana's thigh. "I am glad that we are together, out of everyone on earth.. You picked me."

Santana lowered herself to Rachel, giving her a light kiss on the lips "And if I knew how great you are, it would have been sooner that we would have been together."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes "It took you over two years to realize how great I am? Come on San, don't tell me you were lacking behind." she said which caused Santana to giggle.

"I didn't see you heading my way any." Santana retorted as she wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's waist, pressing their bodies against each other.

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes, running one hand up and down the Latina's back "I guess the important thing is, we have each other now. Right?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Santana slowly nodded, kissing Rachel some more. She moved her hands down to Rachel's leg, lifting it over Santana's leg. Rachel moaning softly in the kiss as she sucked on Santana's tongue, lightly rubbing her body against her girlfriend's. Santana stopped the kiss looking into Rachel's eyes some more.

"Perfect.."

"W-Who?"

"Rachel _**FUCKING**_ Berry.. That's who."

Rachel smiled at Santana some more, slowly getting out of bed but not looking away from Santana. "Let's go get ready.. We may have the house to ourselves but we still need to get some things for the house, then when we are done we can come back in here and cuddle naked. Deal?" she explained while keeping her arms crossed.

Santana got out of bed, walking up to Rachel "Deal." she answered with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Well ladies and gents, I am sorry I denied you all some Pezberry sex scenes. I wanted to kick off this series right, I feel as if I did just that. Hope you all enjoyed. Love you ALL, even the haters.


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

'_I can't believe prom week is here! It's too bad that it's the class of 2012's last prom to really be a part of, I mean SO much has happened during my time here in McKinley. I got to join nearly every club, I finished the first draft of my book. And the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, I fell in love with the most amazing person ever.. Santana Lopez._' Rachel sighed happily while walking through the hallway, approaching her locker that was placed next to Santana's for their convenience. She opened her locker to see a heart shaped card that was signed from Santana saying '_Prom is generally shit in my eyes, but I know this will be the last BIG school thing we are able to do. I can't wait to get my dance on with my girl. Love, Santana._' Rachel giggled at the card, little did she know, Santana was standing behind her with a slight grin on her face.

"I can't wait for prom sadly." The Latina chuckled from behind, wrapping one arm around her girlfriend's waist, holding onto Rachel's hands. "Goddammit Rachel. Why are you so attractive?" asked Santana with a deep, seductive tone.

Rachel calmly smirked, leaning against Santana to get a better look at her. "My will to take extra care of myself?" She questioned while keeping her sight at Santana. "I got a better question, even though questions about me are the most important ones on earth. But are you gonna campaign for prom queen this year? Or are you above that sort of thing?"

Santana pondered over the question for a couple moments, she never saw herself as queen of anything, just a ruler around McKinley. But she secretly adored the idea of her sporting a crown, even if it's something cheaply made. "Nah, I mean I thought about it but it would be a bigger distraction from you. Kinda got enough as is, you know, trying to save up cash on my end for our New York adventure, plus finals is next week. It's just all frustrating to me." Santana sadly expressed.

Rachel turned around, shifting her arms around Santana's neck then placed a soft kiss on the Latina's lips. "You're my prom queen, regardless of the result this week. Now let's head to math class." Rachel shut her locker then walked down the hallway, keeping Santana's hand held.

"Teen lesbians, in my office." Figgins announced towards Santana and Rachel.

The diva looked at Santana with an annoyed expression. "What did you do this time?" she asked in a soft tone.

"N-nothing.. I hope." Santana gulped a bit.

The girls walked into Figgins' office, unknown as to what was going on. Who did what? Why are they in trouble? These things were playing in the young couple's heads as they sat down.

Clock was ticking, seemingly forever. The three were looking at each other intensely, the silent ambiance scaring the young couple. Finally, Santana is the first to crack.

"Okay Figgy why are here? I didn't hit anyone on purpose yet, I haven't trash talked anyone yet either. I've been an angel since Rachel and I started dating." Santana explained, she was close to leaving the room on her own accord.

"Ms. Lopez you and Rachel Berry have been displaying your affection publicly, and it started to become a problem with some kids." He explained calmly before taking a sip of his coffee.

Rachel didn't take kindly to this, she stood up angrily. "I want names, then I will let my dads know about the insensitivity from the school." She spoke in protests, coming close to hitting something.

"Ms. Rachel I understand your anger but this matter is out of my hands. You and Santana Lopez can display your affection publicly but outside of school grounds, okay?" Figgins lightly waved his hands in a calming manner.

Rachel stomped on the floor once then walked out of the room, sniffling quietly. Santana looked over at her girlfriend as she left the room, feeling down about Rachel's disappointment.

"I'm sorry Santana Lopez, I really have no problem with you two girls being together. It's the school board.." Figgins explained while resting his arms on his desk.

Santana sighed softly as she got up from her chair "It's not just me you need to apologize to.." she uttered before leaving the room to catch up to follow Rachel.

Rachel was inside of a bathroom stall, siting against the door, while holding on to her knees. Her mind was partially warped, all she wanted was to show affection towards someone she loved. Who would cause this? Who'd want to put her and Santana through this? This was racing in Rachel's mind while tears were forming.

Santana walked to the bathroom, seeing Rachel's lower body on the floor of the bathroom stall "Rachel?" she walked towards the stall sitting against the wall on the outside. "You stormed off pretty fast hon.."

"It's not fair San," Rachel softly spoke "why is it that we can't be public with our affection at school but Quinn and Finn, Artie and Brittany, or Tina and Mike can? Hell Kurt and Blaine were able to do so, but we get called out by Figgins." she continued ranting on, she had the right to when you think about it. "Now we are basically limited to holding hands in school.. The sooner we graduate the better, we will be in New York, and this will be behind us."

Santana slowly nodded "Yes.. New York.. Rachel," she looked over at Rachel through the crack of the stall "what if.. I'm not able to come up with the money to pay for my way to New York?" Santana asked with slight worry.

"…"

"Rachel?"

"… Well.. I guess I can just stay until you are able to do so.. Right?"

Santana stood up moving towards the counter, she hopped on the counter while slowly nodding at Rachel's comment "Only if you want to.. Now come out here, no one can see us and I really could use some lady lip macking." Santana playfully demanded while applying some lipstick on her lips.

Rachel got up, exiting the stall and looked at Santana with broken eyes "I am depressed and all you can think about is kissing me?" she asked in an angrier tone of voice.

"I-I was.. I'm sorry for being stupid?" Santana replied while throwing her lipstick in her purse nervously. "Babe, don't be angry please?"

Rachel scoffed and stormed out of the bathroom.

Santana sighed loudly and covered her face "Ugh.. Now I know why people call me a whore!" she belted out which alarmed another girl that was in the bathroom.

"Hey! Common courtesy?"

Santana raised both brows and quickly gathered her things, then jetted out of the bathroom.

* * *

'_Babe.. Plz reply.._'

The school day was over, and Rachel decided to hang out with Kurt and Blaine to vent about how '_eventful_' her day was. Which it was a pretty big day considering the news her and Santana received from Figgins, and the fact that Rachel was starting to question where she stood with her girlfriend, or if maybe, just maybe she overreacted because of how overwhelming everything was becoming. This was one question she couldn't answer without the aid of Kurt, to be frank she didn't want Blaine around for her '_girl talk_' with Kurt but he was staying over at the Hudson-Hummel house while his parents are on their honeymoon.

"Look honey, you've explained this story 37 different times. We get it. You are pissed at Santana for wanting to kiss you while you're upset." Kurt leaned over towards Blaine with the feeling of exhaustion "I understand that you've been worried about Santana as of late, wondering if you're able to keep her faithful to you. But if she didn't love you then I don't think she would be with you, honestly have you seen her? I haven't for the life of me seen her committed to anyone that wasn't her." he pointed out while softly laughing.

Blaine and Rachel slightly glare at him for a few seconds which made him stop his laughter.

"Rachel, I think that Santana loves you more than you think. I am sure she just wanted to cheer you up, I know that's how I'd want to be cheered up if the chips were down.. Well with Kurt kissing me in my case." Blaine explained before taking a bite of a chip, making a slight disgusted face at the taste "These chips taste awful.." he said as he placed the bowl on the nightstand.

Kurt rolled his eyes then focused his attention back on Rachel "Have you talked to Santana since you stormed away?" he asked.

Rachel slowly shook her head, gazing at the floor, now feeling guilt for blowing up on Santana the way she did "She's been texting me.. I put my phone on silent.. I didn't fully think about anything that Santana was trying to do, now I feel like a terrible girlfriend." she pulled her phone out to look at the notifications. "Should I respond to her?"

A knock was heard on Kurt's door.

Kurt sighed loudly "What did I do in a past life to deserve this." he muttered quickly then sat up "Come in!" he bellowed while stretching.

"Kurt I ne-" Santana walked in to see Rachel sitting down and looking at her phone. Normally Santana would freak out but she was still concerned that Rachel was mad at her. "Kurt, can we talk in private real quick?" she asked in a polite tone of voice.

Kurt looked at Blaine and Rachel. Both of them nodded, Kurt got off the bed and walked towards Santana "Let's go to the den.." he lightly placed one hand on Santana's shoulder to lead them to the other room.

Once they got to the den Kurt walked to the fridge that was in there, pulled out a couple bottled waters. He approached Santana, handing her a bottled water then sat down in his dad's recliner. Santana sat down on the chair next to the recliner, nervously biting her lip.

"What's up Satan?" Kurt asked with a raised brow.

Santana softly chuckled "I need access to your tiara and crown collection. To replace the ones I may or may not have stolen from school." she looked up at Kurt with slight needy eyes.

Kurt gasped "Are you crazy? Like insane? Straight jacket insane?!" he exclaimed with worry "Oh god.. I'm an accomplice, I won't last in prison San. You are going down before they get me, and you better not rat me out." he continued while panicking.

Santana rolled her eyes "Look, if I put your replicas in place of them no one will know. The reason I took them is because I wanted to give the tiara to Rachel, also I kinda sold the crown to get the remaining money for New York.. But regardless no one will find out." she explained in a calm tone of voice.

"Santana the mere fact you stole from the school is terrible enough, but you sold the damn crown? I am surprised you didn't get caught."

Santana stood up feeling annoyed "Well if you keep exclaiming the way you are I will get caught. Look the school closes in two hours, I got that long to get a replica back without anyone noticing. And by the way, Puck did it and he was gonna use the money for a van for his pool cleaning business."

Kurt looked confused but nodded slowly "Sounds like him.. Okay, fine but if those replicas get traced back to me some how, you will be hearing from me." Kurt finally giving in to Santana's request.

Santana clapped her hands happily, smiling a bit "Thank you."

* * *

The day of prom is here, sure enough Santana did get the replicas back in the display case on time. No one asked questions about it, almost the perfect crime it seems. Rachel and Santana has yet to talk to each other since the events that transpired, they both wanted this to change somehow. But were clueless as to how to make it happen. The silent treatment slowly stopped with the few texts that the exchanged throughout the day, but the texting didn't feel as right as actually talking.. But it was the first step in the right direction for the couple. Even during class Santana was making it obvious that she was texting, she didn't care who saw her, about the school work, or even the prom, she just wanted to make sure things were right with her and Rachel. This was different for the young Latina, she never really had to try for anyone, anyone at all.. But Rachel wasn't just anyone in her eyes, that's what makes Santana sad, she angered the one person whom she broke out of her shell for.

The final bell rang, kids were leaving the school, Santana decided to hang back and wait for Rachel to be done with her final art club gathering. Santana observing every lash that Rachel makes with the brush, for some reason Santana loved watching Rachel at work. She wouldn't ever say this out loud, but she at times wants to be like Rachel in terms of dedication, and half the time in terms of looks. She never figured out how Rachel is able to pull of the "c_hurch girl_" look so flawlessly. After the art club was over, Rachel walked out to see Santana with something behind her.

"Santana.. I thought you would be getting ready for prom right now." the diva spoke calmly.

"I didn't want to get ready if I didn't have someone to get ready for." Santana replied while handing Rachel a wrapped box. "I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day.. I was completely insensitive."

Rachel lightly smiled as she took the box "No I was the wrong one. I.. Everything was just overwhelming, and I took it out on you when all you wanted to try to do was make me feel better." she looked at the floor biting down on her lower lip.

Santana smiled as she wrapped her arms around the waist of Rachel, she then started placing gentle kisses on her forehead "Open the box.. You'll love it." Santana trying to contain her excitement.

Rachel looked at the box, unwrapping it then lifted the hinge to see a plane ticket to New York "Huh.. Funny, this looks like a real.. Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed as she held tightly to Santana "We're going to New York together, this is awesome.. How did you get the remaining amount for your ticket?" she asked while looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana softly chuckled then started to walk towards the front of the school "Let's get ready for prom, I will explain everything another time."

It's 45 minutes before prom, Santana was fixing up her hair specifically for this night, she really doesn't care for prom. She just wants to make sure she looks good for Rachel, and fuck anyone else who tells her that she can't kiss Rachel the way **she** wants during the dance. Meanwhile Rachel was already ready, in fact little to Santana's knowledge she was in the Lopez' living room awaiting to take her lady out to dance. Santana's parents loved Rachel, the three of them got along marvelously, one would think that'd be a rare thing to see knowing Santana's attitude towards everyone else, but it really isn't.

"Santana! Your prom date is here!" Mrs. Lopez yelled down the hall.

Santana blushed quite a bit at what her mom just belted out '_R-Rachel is picking me up?_' her face remained blushing as she stood up from her makeup desk, slowly making her way out of her room. '_Maybe I should have picked something more girly.._' thoughts of outfit changes were flowing through her mind, regardless of her wearing a dark blue knee length dress, with black heels. '_Oh shit, I didn't do my hair! I can't go to prom like this, Rachel will be embarrassed.._' slowly but surely she made her way to the living room.

"Ohh! My baby!" Mrs. Lopez exclaimed as she ran to hug Santana "You look so beautiful."

"M-Mama! You're embarrassing me." Santana attempting to move away.

"She's right though.." Rachel smiled at the appearance of her girlfriend "You look flawless." Rachel added as she walked to Santana, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Santana's face blushed more noticeably as Mrs. Lopez walked a bit of ways from the two girls, pulling out her iPhone to take a picture, she waved her hand to signal the two to get closer. Santana held Rachel's hand, interlocking their fingers, smiling at the camera, before a picture was taken Santana quickly said "I love you Rachel." which caused the diva to blush while trying to keep her posture for the picture.

After the pictures and the parents gushing about their daughter going to prom with her girlfriend, the couple were finally able to leave the Lopez household. It took them a little while to get to the school, and even longer to find a parking spot at the school. Rachel briefly mentioned while they were finding a parking spot how much easier it is to find a spot at the mall than it is there. As soon as they enter the dance floor, Puck is belting out that god awful Rebecca Black song which is giving Santana a bigger reason not to stay.

Rachel rested her arms over Santana's shoulders as they danced to Artie's cover of I Wanna Know. Rachel slowly leaned her head towards Santana's while pressing their bodies close to each other.

"San.. You look perfect.." Rachel placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips as they swayed to the song, the diva kept her lips on Santana's the longer they danced.

"_McKinley High. Please welcome your prom king and queen. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray._"

It was no surprise that those two won, Rachel and Santana weren't alarmed by this announcement at all. It also wasn't a big surprise that Santana and Rachel decided to leave early to enjoy the rest of their night either, they made it to the same hill top where they first labeled themselves as girlfriends. Both sharing a turkey sandwich that Rachel bought from the deli at the supermarket, strangely enough Rachel was the one who wanted to leave the prom early just to do this with Santana.

"Everything is as it should be." Rachel softly spoke as she looked towards Santana "I have New York, and I am gonna be the biggest Broadway star." she continued as she moved closer to Santana "I have two loving dads that are going to support us as much as possible." she smiled then wrapped one arm around Santana's waist. "And.. The best thing of all.. I have you."

Santana out of force of habit began to kiss Rachel with a whole new level of passion, Rachel was surprised by Santana's actions but it didn't stop her from returning the kiss. Few moments passed during the kiss, Santana had Rachel lying on the bench, Santana amazed at the beauty she had laying in front of her.

"God.. New York is going to be a fucking paradise with you Berry." Santana leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Rachel's chest "Pristine beauty right here."

Rachel softly giggled at Santana's comments "Yes," she started to stroke Santana's hair "it's going to be paradise." Rachel looked up at the stars smiling some "Promise me one thing Santana."

Santana looked up at Rachel "What is it?"

"That you love me."

"…"

"Santana.."

Santana sat up, holding Rachel's hand as tight as she could "Rachel, I love you, I promise that I love you. I've said it before, and I will continue to say it til I loose my vocal box."she said as she kissed Rachel's hand.

Rachel just smiled feeling a huge amount of relief from everything. "So.. Question, why did you swipe the Prom head-wear?"

Santana snickered "I was originally going to sell them to help pay for my ticket to New York, but turns out, my parents had some money just for me for when I graduate. So I used a small portion of it to pay off my ticket, then I bought that box for you, as a bit of a surprise, then I put the prom stuff back to where it was all before prom started."

Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly "But Kurt said.."

"I have _**HIS**_ royal head-wear, I'll give it back to him when he makes it to New York, but I figured that tonight," Santana explained before reaching in her bag, pulling out a crown and a tiara, she placed the tiara on Rachel's head gently "I now dub thee, Queen of Lima." Santana spoke in a soft British accent.

Rachel bit her lip then placed the crown on Santana's head "And I dub thee, the Female King of Lima. Which is different than a Queen, so continue to play along." she returned the British accent.

They got off the bench and started to slow dance to a cover of "Fly Me To The Moon", Santana softly singing a long to it, Rachel having her head rest against Santana's shoulder and embracing the woman holding her.

"_In other words.. I love you.._"

* * *

**A/N:** I went total romance for this one, I wanted to make sure I made this chapter a kick ass one, but hey! Next chapter, New York! It's gonna be awesome! So as always, do that thing I love(Follow, favorite, review)


End file.
